


Sweater Weather

by andonlythinkofme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andonlythinkofme/pseuds/andonlythinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Paired with his ripped jeans, burgundy combat boots, and chipped blue nail polish, today's jumper didn't match at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

For the third time this week, Sirius left the Gryffindor Common Room wearing a thick woolly jumper. Paired with his ripped jeans, burgundy combat boots, and chipped blue nail polish, today's jumper didn't match at all. As he walked down the aisle between the House tables, girls left and right swooned. The jumper was a deep forest green that complimented Sirius' grey eyes nicely. The thick material gave the edgy Black heir a soft, teddy bear vibe. 

"Oi, Padfoot, jumper again?" James called out once Sirius was close enough to hear.

"Honestly, mate, I'm so bloody tired I just grabbed what was closest." Sirius plopped down next to James, across from Remus and Peter. Remus, who up until this point had been avidly pouring over the Daily Prophet, glanced up at the new arrival, then down at Sirius attire. 

"I hope you plan on washing that, Black," Remus said curtly, though the affectionate gleam in his eyes gave him away. Seeing his opportunity, Sirius leaned forward with his elbows in the table and flashed Remus one of his trademark smiles. 

"If I wash it, it won't smell me anymore, Moony. That would be a tragedy wouldn't it?" Sirius' voice, low and rough, caused Remus' scarred face to flush.

 "Wow, you're really red!" Peter exclaimed between bites of sausage. This only made Remus blush harder. Under the table, Sirius ran his foot up Remus' calf.

"Yeah, Moony," the Black heir chuckled, "you are looking a bit flushed."\

"I don't know what you're talking about," Remus studiously looked down at the Prophet, "I'm just worried about my clothes. With you wearing all my sweaters soon I'll have to go naked."

"Oh what a tragedy," Sirius scoffed. The two boys shared a subtle look over the table. Sirius' foot continued to caress Remus' leg.

"If you decide to go starkers, Moony, make sure to tell me so I can protect my innocent eyes," James dramatically flung his arms over his face in mock disgust.

"Don't worry," Remus winked at Sirius, "if I go naked, you'll be the first to know."


End file.
